


The Wastelands

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Blood and Violence, Dark Past, F/F, Hemophobia, Hemoptysis, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Monophobia, Multi, NO FONTCEST, Nyctophobia, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pyrophobia, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, genre: dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk had nothing to live for, so they tried to escape from the harsh, cold truth. They knew of a mountain where most kids would go to disappear, so they went and searched for that mountain. They climbed the mountain, but tripped on a vine and fell down. Now, they're trapped inside a world filled with creatures who only wish to see them dead. With the little friends that they have, can Frisk escape? Or will they die while trying to do so?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen Down

Those who climb the mountain are said to disappear.

You knew that. After all, that was why you climbed the mountain.

You wanted to escape from it all. You wanted to escape from the harsh, cold truth—you had nothing left.

Life was never cut out for you to begin with. You never knew your parents. As far as you were concerned, none of your relatives were alive.

The woman who had ran the orphanage could never replace your real mother.

The kids at the orphanage were good playmates, but one by one, each of the kids had found a loving family, while you were left behind.

The last straw was when your best friend, Casey, was sent off to a foster home. They had told you that they didn’t want to leave you behind, but they also wanted a chance to start anew. So, once you both said your goodbyes, they packed their bags and left with their new mom and dad.

It was then and there that you realized how most of the couples that were looking to adopt a child had overlooked you. You realized that you were never going to get adopted, and that you’d rot in that orphanage for all eternity.

So, during the night, you had opened your window and climbed down. You searched for the mountain where most kids went to disappear.

When you found it, you had climbed the mountain, but then you tripped on a vine and fell down.

You don’t remember much after that. Your memories are just a blur.

* * *

You let out a groan as you wake up. Your nose hurts and so does your left leg.

You look down and see that your left leg’s broken. You feel as if the bones in that leg have been twisted. You try getting up, but the pain in your left leg increases as you do so. The pain is agonizing. You wince and stop moving for a few minutes.

You feel your nose and you notice that it’s…wet. You look at your hand. It’s now covered in blood.

You have a bloody nose and a broken leg.

_Great, just great._

You then decide to move your body by using your hands. With all the strength that you have, you put your right hand in the front and move a little, dragging your leg across the ground.

It takes a while, but you eventually make it to the next room.

A tiny, yellow flower pops up from the ground. You notice that the flower’s petals look a little torn up, and there’s a few bruises on the flower’s face.

“H-howdy…I’m Flowey. Flowey the flower,” he introduces himself. His voice is a little shaky. Maybe he wasn’t used to seeing strangers? “…so, you’re new to the underground, aren’t cha?”

You nod. “Y-yeah, I am…” Your voice is almost as shaky as his. Then again, you weren’t much of a talkative person either. You were mostly quiet when it came to meeting someone new.

“Well, you made a mistake coming here,” Flowey says. He’s frowning at you. “Down here, when it comes to people like you, it’s KILL or BE KILLED. So I’m going to have to…” He doesn’t finish his sentence.

He’s shaking now. He looks upset and frightened. He looks at the ground and then back up at you. “Please don’t kill me,” he pleads. His voice is filled with fear. “I didn’t do anything to deserve this…”

There’s two options.

You could kill him, but what would you gain from that? He seems harmless. He might know how to help you. If you spare him, he could possibly help you.

“I’m not going to kill you,” you finally say.

“W-what? You’re sparing me?” He looks shocked. “I’ve never seen a human spare anything before…” He smiles a little. “T-thanks.” He pauses for a moment. “Well…uhh…we shouldn’t just stand here. We should probably move forward.”

“I…I can’t,” you say. You gesture towards your left leg. You try moving it again, but it’s still sore.

Flowey looks at your leg. His eyes widen. “Oh no, y-you’re hurt! Just…just stay here, okay? I’ll go get help!” He then buries his way down into the dirt.

A few minutes pass, and then a goat wearing a tattered black robe walks up to you.

Her amber eyes narrow and her brow furrows. But once she takes a few steps closer, her eyes widen. “Oh…oh my. I certainly wasn’t expecting this,” she remarks. “I was expecting someone much taller…not someone as small as you.”

She then places her hand on your leg. You hold back a pained cry.

“Do not worry, small one,” she says. “I have healing magic. Your leg shall be healed in no time.”

Soon, the pain in your leg fades away. You then get up and look up at her.

She pulls out a small cloth and wipes your bloody nose. “There, there…”

“Who…who are you?” you ask.

“I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins,” she replies. Her voice isn’t as soft as you had expected it to be. “You must be very confused right now. Worry not, young one. You do not have to worry about a place to stay, for I have a house that is near the end of the ruins. I shall also give you a cell phone. I will call you periodically to check up on you. Be safe, my child.”

As she walks towards the door, she stops and turns back to you. “Oh, another thing…since Flowey was the one who told me about an ‘injured person’ in the ruins, he shall be your guide.” As soon as the flower pops up from the ground, she looks down at him. “I am sure that you will be fine. Right, Flowey?”

He smiles at her and nods. “Right!” As soon as she leaves, he looks at you and says, “Well…we better get going.”

You nod and leave the room.

The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination.


	2. Chapter 2

You walk into a small room. Flowey’s at the doorway, while there’s a dummy in the corner.

“Hey, you actually took my advice!” he beams. His smile falters as he says, “Y’know, there’s a reason why it’s kill or be killed down here. It’s the natural law that the king put in place after deciding that all humans who fall down here must die. If you don’t know how to fight back, you will be killed. I almost died while trying to defend a human once. My efforts to protect them were in vain…” He frowns a little. “So, I want you to fight this dummy. This should give you some good practice on how to defend yourself.” He smiles a little and gestures towards the dummy, which looks like it’s going to fall over.

You approach the dummy and try to talk to it. It just floats away. You look back at Flowey, who has a shocked look on his face.

“…hey. I know sparing is cool, but it won’t do a thing to get away from the bad monsters,” he tells you. “There are some who will stop at nothing to kill you, okay? Now let’s keep going.”

You go into the next room.

As you make your way towards a bridge, a Froggit attacks you. You compliment it, and while it looks like it doesn’t understand a word that you just said, it still looks flattered anyway. In fact, it looks a little reluctant to attack you, so you spare it.

You make it to the bridge.

Flowey smiles at you and asks, “Heya! How’d you do against that Froggit?”

“I spared it,” you reply.

“You did what?” he asks, outraged. Then, he smiles at you, but you can tell that it’s a pity smile. “H-hey…at least you got away from it. But don’t be so nice to everyone, because you might encounter someone who’ll be determined to destroy you no matter what.” He then looks at the bridge, which is covered in spikes. “Anyway, let’s keep moving. We’ll go right through this…” He stops and looks back at you. He frowns a little. “Oh yeah, you’re not a flower. J-just be careful, okay?”

Surprisingly, you manage to make it across the bridge without stepping on any of the spikes.

_These puzzles are easy._

“You made it past!” Flowey cheers. “Not many monsters make it through that…well, let’s go.”

As you make your way to the next room, you find a small patch of leaves.

Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination.


	3. Napstablook

Your phone rings. You decide to answer it.

“Hello? This is Toriel…for no reason at all, which do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch?” she asks.

“Butterscotch,” you reply.

“Oh, I see…thank you,” she says. She hangs up after that.

You then push the rock onto a grey plate. The spikes go down.

As you enter the hallway, Toriel calls you again.

“Hello? You do not have any allergies, do you?” she asks. The tone of her voice…it makes her sound a little suspicious.

“No, I do not,” you reply. You decide to be cautious just in case she tries something. “Why are you asking?”

“No reason, no reason at all.” She hangs up again.

You sigh and shake your head.

_At least I can trust Flowey._

* * *

You solve a few more puzzles before finally crossing the bridge.

“Hey, look at what I found!” Flowey cries out.

There’s a backpack near a mouse hole. You pick it up and put it on.

Flowey then pops up from behind you. “Hey, you should consider letting me tag along. I could really help you in battle. So will you let me join and put me in your bag?” he asks.

The smile on his face…it looks genuine.

He’s the one who had managed to get Toriel to heal you. And he’s been nice to you so far…

“Yes,” you say. You carefully pick him up and put him inside your backpack.

He sticks his head out and smiles at you. “Let’s go!” he cheers.

You solve a few more puzzles before finally crossing the bridge.

“Hey, look at what I found!” Flowey cries out.

There’s a backpack near a mouse hole. You pick it up and put it on.

Flowey then pops up from behind you. “Hey, you should consider letting me tag along. I could really help you in battle. So will you let me join and put me in your bag?” he asks.

The smile on his face…it looks genuine.

He’s the one who had managed to get Toriel to heal you. And he’s been nice to you so far…

“Yes,” you say. You carefully pick him up and put him inside your backpack.

He sticks his head out and smiles at you. “Let’s go!” he cheers.

A part of you wishes that you could’ve met him sooner.

* * *

You try getting to the next room, but there’s a ghost in your way. They seem to not be moving at all. You decide to push them with a little force.

The ghost’s eyes open. The red color of their eyes match the color of the leaves.

“If you really want to spare them, then I suggest cheering them up,” Flowey whispers into your ear. You nod.

The ghost cries. One of their tears hits your soul, and you lose some HP. Luckily, two tiny pellets float towards your soul and heal it.

“Thank you,” you whisper to Flowey, who only nods at you.

The faint odor of ectoplasm permeates the vicinity.

You give the ghost a patient smile. Their expression changes.

Another row of maggots hit your soul, and another one of Flowey’s pellets heal it.

The ghost’s sinister smile seems to be fading.

You told them a little joke. Their expression changes again.

They cry again, but this time, it’s just red tears.

Their attacks seem to be becoming weaker.

“…i…i’m…” the ghost sobs a little. You can see tears forming at the corners of their eyes. “i’m so sorry…can you forgive me?”

You smile at them and nod.

“oh gee…i usually come to the ruins because there’s not much rudeness,” they explain, “but today i met someone nice…oh, i’m rambling again. i’ll get out of your way.”

As soon as the ghost leaves, Flowey berates you, “Why do you keep on sparing these things? Eventually, you’ll fight something that won’t spare back, like…like…” His voice becomes shaky, and he doesn’t say a word after that.

You decide to go to the room on the left first. You see a sign which reads: **Spider Bake Sale – all proceeds go to abused spiders.**

You leave 7G in the web. A spider crawls down and gives you a donut. You put the donut inside of your pocket.


End file.
